A Very Gay Vongola Christmas
by Top Magician
Summary: Gay:  adj.  Happy, cheery, bright and pleasant. Homosexual. Exactly the way the Vongola celebrates Christmas.


The Vongola Christmas party had somehow become a gay fest.

Even though Hibari had clearly stated that he hated crowding, and that all offenders would be bitten to death, this didn't deter the mist guardian at all. The bluenette would not stop trailing the other man around. He was at the buffet when Hibari wanted food, on the couch when Hibari wanted to sit down, even in the _bathroom_ when Hibari wanted to, well, relieve himself. Oddly enough, clumps of mistletoe seemed to mysteriously sprout from the ceiling whenever Mukuro was in close proximity of the deadly, tonfa wielding man. So in short, mistletoe popped out of the ceiling just about every five seconds. When someone pointed out that the ceiling was now covered with a carpet of the little green plant, Mukuro simply laughed his creepy little laugh and carried on stalking his skylark.

Dispite once bitching and moaning about being bragged to some "stupid mafia convention", Ken seemed quite happy settled by the buffet table. Chikusa stoically fed the blonde, popping various foods into his puppy's mouth. Ken's long tongue wrapped around Chikusa's long fingers, daring him to make the next move. Chikusa adjusted his glasses, reaching across his face to hide his blush.  
"Not in public." He murmured. "Wait until we get home."

Lussuria was hanging a little too close to Ryohei. One arm was slung around the boxer's neck, another running appreciatively up and down the toned leg. Ryohei, completely oblivious, was rambling on about how extreme the punch tasted. He didn't even cease his pointless banter when Lussuria began lightly squeezing his thigh muscles, marveling at their firmness. Only when a hand started to slip up his shirt, did the young man spring to his feet.  
"Lussuria! If you wanted to wrestle, you only had to ask me to the _EXTREME!"  
_Then he abruptly tore off his shirt, and sprinted from the room, Lussuria hot on his heels.

Yamamoto was lying down on a couch, his head in Gokudera's lap. After claiming to have a bad stomachache, the silverette grudgingly agreed to let the rain guardian use his lap as a pillow. Gokudera absentmindedly ran his fingers through Yamamoto's spikey hair, an odd sense of delight setting in. When Yamamoto let out what greatly resembled a purr, Gokudera shot him a skeptical look.  
"You sure you're sick?"  
"Positive!"  
The elated grin on his face said otherwise.

The prince was busy entertaining himself with a certain green haired kohai. Said kohai was blatantly ignoring him, gazing out the window.  
"Oi, Froggy. Listen when your senpai speaks to you."  
No response and Bel frowned.  
_Stab.  
_Fran didn't even blink.  
"Froggy, I'm going to rape you."  
Nothing.  
A grin bloomed on Bel's face.  
"Ushishishi. This'll be fun~"  
He slung Fran over his shoulder and practically skipped away in search of an empty room – except princes are too manly to skip.  
Across the room, the real Fran brought a steaming cup to his lips. He blew lightly across the hot liquid before taking a sip.  
"Some genius."

Dino was handing Squalo another glass of wine, as he had been doing all night. Squalo was only slightly buzzed, but by the flush painted across the Bucking Bronco's face, it was clear that Dino was smashed.  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" Squalo grumbled, taking the glass.  
Dino laughed. "What are you talking about?" He slurred. "I could drink aaaaaaall night~!"  
Squalo rolled his eyes. "You _have_ been drinking all night."  
The blonde giggled and leaned over to whisper something in Squalo's ear. Being the klutz he was even sober, he missed and toppled of the arm of Squalo's chair. Somehow he ended up with his face in Squalo's crotch.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
Squalo immediately yanked Dino's face from between his legs. Dino lazily looked up at Squalo, and Squalo drunk in the sight before him. Dino's hair was tussled ever so perfectly, framing his flushed face and half-lidded eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he crashed his lips against Dino's. It was a powerful, dominating kiss that left Dino breathless. Somewhere, he heard a vaguely familiar voice say,  
"Ahaha! See, Gokudera! Even Squalo likes kissing guys!"

Reborn smirked when he saw his cow walking around, clueless. He was finally alone too. I-Pin had been with Lambo at the start of the party. They had spent the first hour trying to steal drinks from the "Adult's Only" table. I-Pin had finally left Lambo, probably to go flirt with God knows whom. Reborn made to stride over to his cow, but someone had beaten him to the punch. Colonello "accidently" bumped into Lambo, spilling his wine down the front of the young Bovino's shirt. Colonello smirked and made quick work of Lambo's buttons, popping open his shirt. He leaned in closer to whisper something in Lambo's ear. Lambo quickly flushed and pushed at Colonello, trying to create some space between them. Reborn frowned and crossed the room to the two in long strides.  
"Colonello." He glared at the other.  
"Reborn." Colonello returned the look.  
They continued to glare daggers at each other until they noticed Lambo trying to sneak away.  
"Alright, Lambo." Reborn leaned against the wall, effectively blocking Lambo's escape. "Who are you going to sleep with?"  
"W-What?" Lambo sputtered. "What are you talking about!"  
Colonello met him in a piercing gaze. "Exactly what it sounds like. Which one of us is gonna get laid?"  
Lambo resembled a tomato. "I can't…! T-that…!"  
The two shared a look and grinned deviously. They each grabbed one of Lambo's arms, pulling themselves plush against his body. Lambo's eyes widened he looked to Reborn for an explanation.  
"I guess we'll just have to ask your body."  
The next thing Lambo knew, he was laying shirtless on a fluffy queen sized beds in one of the many Vongola guest rooms.

Some time later, a very sated looking Reborn walked out of a bedroom, followed by an equally sated looking Colonello, followed by a dazed Lambo. Reborn sauntered over to where Tsuna was chatting with Kyoko, and smirked.  
"This was fun. We should do this again next year."

THE END.

* * *

I dedicate this to my Vongola~ Love you guys! Merry Christmas :D

I realize that 56LR is a lot longer than the rest of the pairings, which is understandable, because I really really really like that threesome~  
YOU HEAR THAT, STUPID COW? I LIKE IT WHEN YOU GET GANG BANGED! :3  
But I also wrote that when I was bored... In church... On Christmas Eve.  
Oh god, I'm gonna burn in hell. *bangs head against keyboard*

But yeah, Merry Christmas, everyone :)


End file.
